


Domestic Life Was (Always) Quite My Style

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Spring Cleaning, domestic life, husbands!klaine, just them being adorable, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It’s Kurt and Blaine’s first spring break as a married couple, and what do they decide to do? A massive spring cleaning day in their apartment, because who needs partying on beaches when you’ve got domestic life as husbands?A fluffy, utterly domestic fic that was inspired by all the spring cleaning I’ve had to do lately.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Domestic Life Was (Always) Quite My Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little domestic fic that I just had to write after thinking about domestic husbands cleaning and then domestic husbands on spring break. Just a little fluff to brighten everyone’s day; I have some angsty prompts to write, but honestly, my heart’s been feeling heavy enough lately with the events of the world, so I wanted to post some fluff tonight instead :) Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, the title is adapted just slightly from “Dear Theodosia” from “Hamilton.”)

Blaine considers himself a relatively neat person. He’s organized, he makes an effort to put everything back in its designated place, and he keeps up with housework on a regular basis.

But when you’re married to Kurt Hummel, being neat can sometimes seem like utter chaos in comparison.

As a couple, the two of them have recognized and worked through Kurt’s particularity with neatness and cleanliness in different ways. When they were younger and didn’t have the pressure of living together, it was endearing to Blaine how his boyfriend always remade Blaine’s bed after they laid on it, even if they had just been innocently watching a movie, or how he always needed to be the one drying and putting away the dishes after dinner. 

When they were engaged and living together and at some of the lowest points in their relationship, Blaine would notice that the spices in their cabinets would continually be re-organized in alphabetical order, and every single throw blanket in the apartment would be folded pristinely and placed on the end of the couch. On the days where they were at their worst, the apartment would look it’s best. Blaine never said anything, figuring he’d leave Kurt to his own coping mechanisms.

It’s sad, and a little bit scary, that they once got to the point where Blaine just didn’t ask and Kurt just didn’t tell — and vice versa. They used to be so attuned to each other, even when they were apart; Blaine knew how to respond to Kurt’s idiosyncrasies, and Kurt knew how to express his hurt to Blaine.

Thankfully, they now know each other even better than before, and Kurt’s tidiness is back to being a mostly endearing quality of his, and now both husbands can recognize when the stress-induced OCD kicks in and manifests itself through cleaning — Kurt will talk about it, and Blaine will always notice and listen.

But being married while being in college is hard — classes are difficult, extracurriculars, internships, and part-time jobs are time consuming, and putting your relationship above all of that is rewarding, yet another aspect of daily life that can delay some routine, such as cleaning as often as Kurt would like.

Two days into their first spring break as a married couple — luckily, NYADA and NYU unintentionally align their week-long vacations — Kurt declares over lunch that they should use one of their days off for a little spring cleaning adventure.

“We’ll do everything — move the rugs and scrub the floors, wash every linen and blanket we own, maybe reorganize the food cabinets...” Kurt trails off as his face lights up, counting off ideas on his fingers. 

“You know, well over half of our classmates are getting drunk on a sunny beach somewhere,” Blaine teases. “And we’re talking about staying home and cleaning our apartment.”

“We clearly have the superior idea,” Kurt scoffs. “Besides, most of those partiers are just lonely, horny people looking to get laid. We don’t have to get half-naked and drunk to have a good time.”

“Because we have each other,” Blaine winks from across the table.

“Because we have cleaning supplies and nowhere to be!” Kurt counters excitedly. “We can open all the windows, blast music, and be domestic while getting things done.”

“I like this idea, babe,” Blaine agrees with a smile. “On one condition: we can dance around and reenact that scene from Selena Gomez’s _Another Cinderella Story_.”

Kurt nods, beaming. “Oh my god, yes! Of course we can. I love you so much. Can we do it tomorrow?”

Blaine shakes his head amusedly. “Why not?”

The next morning, Blaine wakes up and rolls over before even opening his eyes, searching out his husband to cuddle in the languid moments of morning that they can enjoy to the fullest during their break.

Instead of finding Kurt’s body, he rolls into an empty cold spot, the blankets carefully pulled up over where Kurt once was. There’s only a split-second of confusion, and then Blaine remembers that today is their self-proclaimed spring cleaning day, and that’s one of the only reasons that Kurt would ever be up before Blaine on a day with no true schedule.

Blaine finds his husband setting their small dining table with plates of food, humming to himself happily.

“Good morning, gorgeous.”

Kurt glances up with a bright beam, crossing the room to greet Blaine with a kiss. “Morning, B. I’m trying out a new recipe for savory pancakes; I hope they’re good.”

Blaine slides his arms around Kurt’s waist, relishing in the endearing excitement that he’s exuding. “I’m sure they’ll be delicious. Also, I can’t let it go unsaid that your enthusiasm for spring cleaning is adorable.”

Kurt ducks his head with a laugh. “I’m glad you think so. Some might find it more annoying than anything else.”

“Well, not me,” Blaine retorts simply. “I think you could start a taxidermy business and I’d still find it cute.”

Kurt snorts, pulling back from Blaine to finish getting breakfast together. “Good to know. You know, as a backup plan.”

After breakfast, it only takes a quick clearing of the table for Kurt to clap his hands together, rattling off his list of tasks to complete.

“Okay, first things first — laundry. Strip the bed, gather up our towels, any clothes we want washed...” Kurt trails off, glancing around him. “Like even these kitchen towels. And the throw blankets on the couch.”

Blaine gives him a little salute, to which Kurt rolls his eyes. “Yes, sir. Your wish is my command.”

“I could get used to that.”

“I know you could, Mr. Bossy-pants.”

“That’s _Sir_ Bossy-pants to you.”

“Smartass.”

“You love it.”

Blaine sighs dramatically. “Unfortunately, I do.”

Kurt shakes his head fondly. “Go. I’m going to clean the bathroom awhile.”

Just under an hour later, Kurt emerges to find his husband dancing around the kitchen, scrubbing the counters to whatever’s on the radio, the windows of their small apartment open and the mid-March sun pouring in. It’s one of those oddly temperate days where the temperature’s nearing sixty degrees — strange for New York in March, but bound to happen at least once amid the random freezing days thrown into the mix. It would feel cold probably any other time of year, but after being so cold for so long and after working up a sweat scrubbing at the shower, it actually feels refreshing.

“Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do, touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do,” Blaine sings, bopping along to Ellie Goulding’s voice. He whips around to face Kurt, dramatically gesturing out to him with his belt of “What are you waiting for?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “You to notice that I’ve been standing here watching you.”

His comment has no effect on Blaine, who merely winks and turns back to the counter he was wiping, calling over his shoulder. “I knew you were there. Just letting you admire the view.”

“Ah,” Kurt responds, and his husband merely wiggles his hips in response. “I see. I was thinking about cleaning out the food we have and then moving the rugs to wash the floors, what do you think?”

“I think you’re a genius,” Blaine quips, squeezing out the sponge in the sink. “I’ll start in the fridge and you start in the cabinets?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

A few minutes later, Blaine’s thrown out a few takeout containers that they’ve amassed recently — the week leading up to spring break is always when professors seem to double-down on their students, and Kurt and Blaine had thus been indulging in a little more takeout than usual. However, he’s quite proud of how he’s rearranged the vegetable drawer into color groupings that are very aesthetically pleasing, thank you very much.

“Hey B, is this stale?” Kurt asks, holding out a pretzel for Blaine to try.

Blaine pops it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before he makes a face. “Ew, ugh, yes. Where did you find that?”

“In the back of the cabinet. I couldn’t find an expiration date,” Kurt replies, and Blaine shudders.

“Yeah, pitch them. I don’t think I’ve ever tasted something so stale.”

“Okay, what about this?”

Blaine leans over for Kurt to drop a piece of Life cereal in his mouth. “Mm, no, now this is okay. I thought we just bought this a little while ago?”

“We did, but the box was left open,” Kurt explains. “You know how they never stay shut. I just didn’t know if it had gone stale because of it.”

“Nope, still good,” Blaine confirms, returning to organizing the drinks in their fridge.

Once they finish in the kitchen, Kurt breaks out their Swiffer mop, Blaine pulling back the area rug and rolling it up to get a good vacuum later. While Kurt works on cleaning the floors in their kitchen and living area, Blaine remakes their bed with the now-clean sheets, pausing a moment to reorganize the clutter around their room — Blaine’s backpack propped up against the wall, Kurt’s toiletries atop their dresser. When he finishes puttering around the room, he can’t help but flop back onto the freshly-made bed for a minute (he figures he’ll fix the covers later if there’s any real damage done). 

“Getting weary?”

Blaine picks his head up to find Kurt standing in the doorway, an amused smile stretched across his face.

“Never,” Blaine replies, just jokingly enough for his husband to notice.

“We could stop for lunch,” Kurt suggests, sighing as he perches himself on the edge of the bed. “It’s due time for a break. And there’s not much left to do after lunch anyway.”

“I kinda don’t want to dirty the dishes we just cleaned and put away,” Blaine laments, and Kurt chuckles.

“We have to cook again at some point, hon. Just like we have to walk on the clean floors.”

“Oh, I was just planning to treat life like a giant ‘the floor is lava’ game from now on,” Blaine retorts, and Kurt laughs, laying back fully next to him on the bed.

“As much as that would be entertaining for the first few minutes, I think you’d hurt yourself,” he comments. “Let’s choose — finish up the chores and have a late lunch, or eat lunch and pick up where we left off afterwards?”

Blaine tilts his head to face Kurt’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now choose.”

“I love you.”

Kurt sighs exasperatedly. “Stop saying I love you to get out of doing chores.”

“I love you!”

“Oh my god, let’s go eat. I think we both need a break.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s the true “which of your OTP” question: who is the taste-tester to see if food has gone stale?
> 
> Also, Jane Lynch was in Selena Gomez’s “Another Cinderella Story,” that’s a fun little tidbit I had to include when I was writing this. That movie is iconic.
> 
> And the song Blaine was singing is “Love Me Like You Do” by Ellie Goulding. It was one of the top songs of March 2015, hence its inclusion in the fic!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your endless support through comments and kudos! I hope my fics can shine a little light in these dark times. It definitely helps me through the worst of it!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
